Discord and Trixie argue/Escaping the Changeling patrol
Here's how Discord and Trixie argue and Escaping the Changeling patrol goes in To Equestria and Back Again. Discord: Are we sure that I'll get my magic back after we destroy this throne thingy? Starlight Glimmer: If Thorax is right, then yes. Starscream: Well, that's reassuring. Trixie: And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it? Knock Out: I..don't know. Trixie: That's reassuring. Discord: I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tool along with these useless sideshow props. Trixie: Ask the "Lord of Chaos" who can't walk without wining non-stop! Breakdown: Trix, calm down! Discord: Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends while you'll still be a self-adsorbed... Buzz Lightyear: Uh, Discord... Discord: ...below-average... Smokescreen: Don't say it. Discord: ..Illusionist! Umarak: That's way too far, soldier! Trixie: Self-absorbed?! Duchess: (laughs as Thorax looks at her) What? I mean, come on. It's kind of funny. Trixie: Why, you-- Starscream: Cut. It. OUT! I'm just barely keeping i together, and it would be wonderful if 3 of you could try to help instead of bickering like foals! Discord: Okay. Duchess and Trixie: together How can we help? Starscream: Well, Starlight should know. How can we help, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I had magic then! And the 20 of us are as good as useless. At least Thorax knows what he's doing. Thorax: Um, guys? I think we're lost. Trixie: Oh, that's just great! We might as well just sit here and wait for the Changelings to soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do. How often do you all get hungry? Thorax: Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike. And Changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love. Trixie: Well, that's just super. Starlight Glimmer: But you aren't hungry at all now? Thorax: Huh. Once I made friends, I guess I sorta forgot about the whole feeding thing. Starlight Glimmer: Is that about the same time your wings change? Thorax: I guess so. Discord: (yawns) While I love to sit around and chitchatting about feeding and not feeding, I have a Fluttershy to save! Changelings growl Ratchet: Discord, you will get us all captured! Discord: (scoffs) You keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual Changeling since we've got into this Hive. growl, approaching Wheeljack: Not good. Trixie: What was that? Dulcinea: I don't know. Thorax: A Changeling patrol! panically Starscream: Sounds like one of these moments where we might need a plan. Trixie: What kind of plan? We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us! Bulkhead: Do you have any of your smoke bombs? Trixie: Are you kidding? Looking for somepony? disappears Is that the best you've got? disappears again, and again, and again, and again, 2 Changelings retreat Discord: Not exactly Great and Powerful, but effective. Duchess: Don't complain to me. I don't make the magic rules. Trixie: Hm. I'll take it. Starlight Glimmer: Klutzy? Trixie and Thorax: together Draconequus. changes back Knock Out: Very efficient. Oh, and a bit awkward. Discord: Oh, I really think we need a new codeword. Thorax: That was a pretty good plan. Trixie: But we still don't know where we're going! Starscream: Actually, we might. Darksteel: Wait for it. Starlight Glimmer: 2 of the Changelings didn't go with the rest. Skylynx: With an intruder at the Hive... Thorax and Skylynx: together They plan to protect the Queen! Bumblebee: Good thinking, Starlight. Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Mac Prime Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Transcripts